Makushin
by Lbug84
Summary: What happens to Gale Everdeen when he leaves Unalaska? Read Unalaska first! You'll be lost if you don't!
1. Reaped

**Hello lovelies,**

**Who wants to know what happens to Gale Everdeen?**

**I've started this in-between story for you. Its not a tangent, I assure you I have a master plan in the works here. This is not the Unalaska sequel - go check out Unangan. Think of this like the lion king 1 1/2. This is Gale's story. If you haven't read Unalaska yet, you will be completely and utterly lost.**

**Don't forget to review! Each and every message helps shape the story and gets the creative juices flowing.**

**Huge thank you to She's Classy for providing some insight into Aleutian culture beyond what's on the Internet.**

**I don't own the hunger games of any of the characters. I don't profit. I dont do anything except play around.**

**Our story continues...**

Makushin

The day Katniss agreed to marry Gale, she also broke his heart.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and extended his fingers out to her.

Her eyes widened and her jaw fell open. "Holy shit!" she yelled. She scrambled backward, away from him on her hands and feet. He lowered his hand and watched her, confused. She scooted farther back dragging her limbs across the dirt. It seemed she simply could not put enough space between them. An eternity later, when she finally stopped, she moved one hand to cup her most intimate area over her clothing. Her face seemed to hold a variety of emotions. Pain, shock, and finally regret.

She regret him.

She stood up and frantically looked around. She fixed her clothing. She gathered her weapons. "I have to go," was the last thing she said before she turned around and ran.

"Katniss! Wait," he yelled. But she didn't listen. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and she disappeared into the trees. Before long the sounds of the forest returned to normal. The birds sang, the insects buzzed, and the silence of human activity became deafening.

Gale sat on the ground, where she left him. His heartbeat was fast and his brow was slick with sweat. But worst of all, the blood that had pooled between his legs began to ache. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, feeling the slippery remnants of what Katniss almost gave him slide along his skin. And he cried.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey, gorgeous," Johanna purred. His hair stands on end. He ignores her attempts to get his attention. "Aw, what's the matter, darling? Kat got your tongue? Well, she doesn't anymore. You're welcome."

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"I said 'You're welcome.' I helped you out of a-"

"You helped NOTHING," he corrects.

He pushes past her and continues along the familiar path to Mrs. Everdeen's barrabarra. The groans and cries of the men he's leading echo through the night.

Johanna quickens her pace, to reach his side. Her stride is shorter than his, and she takes two steps for each of his, laboring her breathing.

"I don't get you. Every time I offer you something you say you want, you turn me down."

"I don't know what I wanted. But I do that know whatever it was, you didn't provide it."

She sprints a few steps ahead and puts her hand up. He stops when he feels her on his chest.

"You said you wanted to be with someone who hadn't been touched, and I offered you my body. You said you wanted monogamy, and I offered you a way out of that marriage. You said you didn't want to be loved partially. Well, I loved you completely."

Gale exhales audibly. "And you said that you understood. But you didn't. You still don't. You told everyone about us. LIES about us. And she left me. I love her and she left me. "

She moves her hand from his chest and brings both her hands to her hips.

"You love her? She doesn't love you."

He scoffs, and begins to walk again.

"You told me. You told me what happened the first time you told her you loved her. She ran away from you. Just like you ran from me."

Gale remembers the soul crushing damage of being left hot and bothered by someone you love in the forest. The aches, the tears. He slows his pace. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

Johanna's face hardens. "Sorry? You're sorry?! You owe me more than that, Gale. You told me you would save me from them. You didn't. I had to marry them!"

"You were arranged long before anything happened between us! I thought I could help you. I wanted to help you. But I didn't want to give up my family for you. My child..."

She points a finger into his chest. "You gave that up for YOURSELF," Johanna says with a sneer. She turns from him, and walks toward the mountain and into the night.

Gale is momentarily stunned. But the sounds of the wounded bring him back to reality. He pushes his feelings aside and continues along his short journey. He approaches the Everdeen barrabarra and finds Prim outside.

"Prim, call your mother. Something's happened. We need to help these people."

Prim approaches a man who is clutching his right arm, near the elbow. He extends his arm to her and uncovers his wound, small and round and it looks like something metal is lodged in his flesh. She frowns in confusion.

"Bullets," Gale explains, as he bends down at the outside pit and kindles a fire. "I can help. I'll organize the wounded for you."

Prim nods and runs inside calling to her mother. Gale assesses the wounded. He arranges them in a fashion that allows the most wounded to be tended to first. As Prim and Mrs. Everdeen begin their work, a voice calls out to him.

"Been a hell of a day. Huh, boy?"

Gale takes two steps toward the man and reaches his arm out, accepting the small glass bottle filled with vodka that's being extended to him. He takes a swig.

"This morning's unpleasantness could have been avoided," Gale says flatly. This morning, Haymitch informed him of Katniss's decision to dissolve their marriage, only hours before the reaping, in which his name was called.

"I suppose so, kid. Forgive an old man for trying to make quick work of a fucked up situation. A situation you created, I might add," Haymitch says, sitting down by the fire.

Gale sits down beside him. He hangs his head. "I'm never going to see her again." It's not a question.

"Probably not."

"I love her."

"You sure got a funny way of showing it." Haymitch lets out a laugh. Gale deflates with an exhale.

Haymitch feels a pang of guilt. "Look, kid. She didn't take that decision lightly. You should know that it was...hard for her. You should also know that Peeta and Finn were prepared to keep you, if that's what she had decided."

Gale scoffs. "Peeta's the one who kicked me out. Not her."

"Didn't she though?" Haymitch looks directly into his eyes. "You hurt them," he says, echoing Katniss's words from earlier that night.

Gale doesnt respond. Haymitch has reached his sappy quota for the day anyway.

"Well, this ain't just about you Everdeens anymore anyway. We have a real problem on our hands. Snow."

"Good luck with that," Gale responds still wallowing in self-pity.

"Still thinking only of yourself, boy?"

Gale quirks an arrow in his direction.

"We've got plans for you. If you're willing to stop being such a pussy that is. Come with me." Haymitch stands and walks toward the mountain.

Gale watches him walk away. Haymitch is almost out of sight when his curiosity gets the better of him. He stands up and follows him into the night. They trek uphill. It's not a far journey, but Gale is already so physically and emotionally exhausted, that he tires. He slumps against a tree, taking rest, almost allowing Haymitch's form to disappear from sight again. But, he pushes himself forward.

Gale's on edge as they near the top of the mountain. Only someone who has spent as much time hunting as he would have noticed the change in ambient noise. There are no animal or insect sounds, no shadows or passing forms. It's eerily quiet, the buffer of silence that surrounds the activity of men in the woods. Soon, Gale hears muffled voices and feels the temperature increase with warm bodies and fire.

He almost panics when he enters the camp, and loses track of Haymitch officially. It's not until he sees his brother, Rory, standing with a group of men, huddled over a large wooden box, with a parchment over it that he relaxes. As he walks over to the men, he notices how they point to the parchment several times, and periodically nod together.

"Rory?" Gale whispers, stepping beside his brother.

"Hey, Gale," Rory whispers back. He doesn't move to meet his eyes, still paying attention to the huddled meeting.

"And after we take out the houses here and here," a large warrior speaks, "We can move onto the construction sites over here."

"How will we defend against their weapons?" one of the men asks.

"I'm not going to lie. We don't have a lot in the way of defense. And we lost our surprise advantage today. But we have numbers. And our skill. And our knowledge of the land. We'll lure them to the water. They won't be able to fight back there."

"Who is that?" Gale whispers to Rory.

"Thresh. He's leading tomorrow's assault," Rory replies, obviously annoyed.

Gale pulls Rory by the arm and leads him a few steps away from the huddle. "What's going on here? Are you...attacking the Russians?"

"Of course we are."

"Why?"

Rory stares into Gale's eyes, searching for the joke. He doesn't find one.

"Why wouldn't we? We need to fight back. Gale, they reaped you. "

"Snow reaped me."

Rory rolls his eyes. "Be serious. You of all people should know what they're doing."

"But he doesn't," Haymitch says, surprising but not startling them both. "He's so caught up in the romance of it all. Of what it could be. He doesn't understand what he's lost. But he will." He turns his gaze to Gale. "C'mon, kid. They're ready to see you now."

"Who is?" Gale questioned.

But Haymitch doesn't answer. Gale follows him to the crowd and slows as he approaches a small fire. He sees a man sitting by the fire. He is young, but he is adorned with the markings of an elder. 'Beetee,' Gale thinks to himself. Gale is surprised to find a woman sitting next to him, his wife Wiress, with similar markings.

"Gale, we've been expecting you," Beetee says.

"What am I doing here?" Gale says. He hopes his tone didn't convey too much contempt.

"I understand there have been some unfortunate changes in the Everdeen household recently." Beetee's gaze drifts over to another small fire, where Johanna sits with Brutus and Chaff. Gale swallows hard. Beetee continues, "I'm sorry to hear you've been reaped. But, perhaps there is a way for you to make some good come from this."

"Come of what"

"Tick Tock," says Wiress.

"Yes, time is of the essence, Gale." Beetee says with a nod. "Gale, what Snow and Coin have planned for those of you they reaped isn't good. Your lives in Russia will only know suffering. Servitude. No freedom for you or your children." Beetee almost doesn't say 'children,' but he forces it out. "But not all of the Russians are like Coin."

"You mean...?"

"Some of them want to help." Beetee takes a deep breath. "We can't stop them from taking the people they've already claimed. But, with your help, maybe we can save them."

"How?"

"There's a man in St. Petersburg named Flavius. He plans to help us set up a new alithuth. In Russia. We are adaptable people. We could make the most of this move."

"What do I need to do?"

"You need to find him."

"How?"

"That's the tricky part. You'll have to get away from Coin's people as soon as you get to Russia. Travel to St. Petersburg. Find him here," Beetee reaches down in from of him, in between an inkwell and a pen, and hands Gale a parchment. Gale opens it and finds the name of a building - a hotel, and an address. He memorizes the information instantly.

"You leave at sunrise. Have you said goodbye to your family?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. We got...interrupted. By the wounded men."

"You should go back. Make the most of your last few hours."

Gale nods. "Did we send you many men?" Beetee inquires.

"Yes. Both households have their hands full. And Katniss is carrying, so she'll tire."

"And your resources?"

"Um... She keeps her supplies stocked. But we haven't seen a group this big in years, since that accident with the whale. And never with such strange wounds."

"I see." Beetee looks toward Wiress. She nods. "Johanna! Chaff!" She yells.

A minute later, both Johanna and Chaff kneel down by their fire. Chaff seems to be leaning on Johanna for support.

"Chaff, I know you are wounded. But I will need you to travel to the young Everdeen barrabarra tonight. Please extend an invitation to the Everdeen men to join us here." Chaff nods.

"Johanna, tomorrow you will go and see what supplies they will require," Wiress says.

"You couldn't possibly think she's welcome there," Gale interjects. Johanna narrows her eyes at him.

"No I suppose she's not," Wiress says.

"But she'll have to do." Beetee finishes. "This isn't about your little spat. We all have to put ourselves aside for the greater good here. Big picture - We need the Everdeen household to heal us. And if Katniss is willing, to arm us."

Gale considers thier words. He agrees. He tears the parchment in half and leans forward to take the ink and pen from in front of Beetee. He quickly writes on the torn piece and waves it in the air to dry. "Take this to Katniss, Johanna. Maybe it will help."

Johanna's gaze lingers on Gale as he hands her the parchment. "...fuck around with young girls," Chaff mumbles to himself as he watches them. Johanna rolls her eyes. "...sack of shit," she mutters.

Gale stands, scanning the crowd again. It's quieter on the mountain now. Men gather by a dozen small fires set in the clearing where they've gathered. He spots Rory and Haymitch close to the far edge of the group, he nods to Beetee and Wiress, then makes his way over to his brother and the elder.

"Shut up, kid," Haymitch says.

"I didn't say anything," Gale says squatting down so that he can meet Haymitch's eyes.

"And you won't. The less anyone knows what you know now the better off they'll be." Gale rolls his eyes. "You know kid, I recommended you for this assignment."

Gale furrows his brow. "Why?"

"Because you have nothing to lose. And everything. You should be getting back." Haymitch turns to Rory, "and we should be getting back too. Need that girl of yours to stitch me up."

Gale smiles at the old man. He claps his brother on the back and ventures back into the woods, back to his home.

He meanders through the woods. He doesn't rush. He stops rests often, taking time to think, to strategize for himself, to accept what's happening. He finally arrives back to the barrabarra in the early morning to find Katniss holding Peeta's hand as they walk toward the entrance of their home. The sleeping bodies of wounded men lay scattered in front of their domicile. He notices Chaff laying among the wounded.

"How many did you treat?" he asks. They turn their attention to him.

"A dozen. How many did Prim and mother have?" Katniss inquires.

"Um...around 30."

"Shit."

"They had a lot more help. My brothers came by and even Haymitch stayed to help out, once they fixed him up. And they're not pregnant. You should get some rest."

"What about you? Big day, man." Peeta chimes in.

"Yeah. Well. I think I'm just going to go watch the sunrise. Who knows if I'll ever get to see it here again," Gale answers. He shakes his head and meets Peeta's eyes. "I'm scared, Peeta. Not for me. I'll take what's coming my way. But what the hell is going on here? All these wounded." He hesitates before he continues. "They say the Russians did it. I don't know where they're taking us. Or why Snow is letting them. I don't know if it's safe here."

Peeta considers his words. He's come to the same conclusion. That they're all in a danger they don't quite understand yet.

"Just...take care of her," Gale requests.

"I will. You take care of yourself." Peeta replies.

Peeta opens his arms and hugs Gale, patting him on the back. They pull away and nod to each other. Katniss kisses Gale on the cheek and whispers "Goodbye."

The birds begin their songs in the trees as Gale walks away into the unknown, never knowing if he'll see them again. He approaches the waterside as the sun begins to rise. He enjoys one last moment of peace, before he turns to join the gathering crowd.

The reaped.

He looks for a familiar face in the crowd. But the Russian guards are forcing them into a single file. He quickly darts between two older mean and situates himself behind the first person he recognizes.

"Madge. What's going on?" he whispers.

She turns her head to meet his gaze, her watery eyes searching his. "I don't know."

Gale places a comforting hand on her shoulder. He looks over to the tree line in the distance, he recognizes Johanna's form as she leans on a tree.

"I'll save you," he whispers.


	2. Sv Iermiia

C'mon, Y'all! Give Gale a chance to redeem himself!

I own nothing :)

X

Gale holds his head high as the Russians lead the reaped to their ships. His exhaustion begins to wear on him as he takes in his situation. The cool spring morning air nips at his exposed skin, and the metal chains on his wrists dig uncomfortably into his flesh. He wonders when and how he is supposed to escape this mess.

"How do I break free?"

"How do I get to St. Petersburg?"

"How do I find Flavius?"

The enormity of his task only weighs him down further and his steps become increasingly heavier. Madge's whimpered cries beside him echo through his ears, making him feel so much worse.

A Russian guard walks beside the Unangan, as their single file approaches the waterside where the ships wait to take them away. Gale notices how the man next to him has copied his stride, and when he looks over questioningly, he notices how he holds the gaze of the red-haired man.

"Dairus, Hurry the hell up" a voice calls.

"Yes, sir, Commander Thread," the red haired man replies. He drops Gale's gaze and shouts, "Okay! Move it! Move it! Move it!" as he gestures with his hands for the people to move faster.

There are two ships anchored in the water, with wooden planks angled steeply leading to the deck above. Gale watches with a heavy heart as the first Unangan in line places a foot on the wooden plank of the far ship.

There's a loud noise and and the force of an explosion knocks him to the ground.

Gale opens his eyes, registering pain throughout his body. He'd hit his head when he was thrown to the ground. His ears are ringing, stopping him from fully registering the pandemonium that's broken out around him. He lies on the ground, continuing to assess his physical state. His attention is drawn to a sharp searing sensation coming from his left side. When he touches his abdomen with his hands, it comes away bloody.

"Gale! Gale, get up!" Madge cries as she kneels next to him. Her face is scratched and bloody, but she doesn't appear to be as banged up as he is.

He sits up, slowly and painfully, as he tries to process the sight around him. The Aleut warriors running toward the beach, the giant hole in the ship, the bodies thudding to the ground around him.

"We have to move! Now!" an unfamiliar voice calls.

Gale groans in agony as he pulls a large piece of wood from his abdomen. Madge pulls Gale to stand and he leans on her for support, more than he cares to. He feels his weight shift, and rests on the broad shoulders of the red haired man. This jolts him into awareness.

"What..what the fuck?" he stutters as he find his legs and clutches his side.

"We have to get out of here now, Gale." Darius shouts tugging at Gale's arm.

The sounds of gunfire cloud the air, and Gale knows he needs to move. He looks to Madge, who is holding his arm, trying to help him stand. Her eyes are filled with fear and Gale suddenly has the overwhelming urge to protect her. He turns back to Darius. He nods once.

Darius bobs and weaves, leading Gale and Madge through the crowds of screaming and fighting. Gale hesitates when he gestures for them to walk the wooden plank into the second ship.

"This one isn't rigged to blow," Darius promises and he takes a step forward, not checking to see if Gale has followed. Gale ducks his head, avoiding the whir of another bullet before pressing forward onto the ship.

Once aboard, a red haired young woman takes his other arm and steers him and Madge toward the interior of the ship. More people climb aboard behind them. Gale notices an older Russian soldier - Commander Cray he thinks he's called - and several other Unangan. Before the young woman can lead him and Madge out of sight, Darius and Cray kick the wooden plank free of the ship.

Gale is led to a small room on the interior of the ship.

"I'm Lavinia. And you should rest," the young woman implores and she tries to set him down on a small cot inside of the room.

"No. Whats going on here?" Gale nearly shouts, feeling woozy from the blood he's lost. His ears are still ringing, his head still pounding, and his vision is slightly blurred. He spots a porthole toward the back of the small room and he lunges himself toward it. Gale can see barrels and boxes being thrown overboard. He feels the jolt of inertia being overcome, and knows the ship has begun to sail.

"Why are they throwing supplies overboard?" Gale questions.

"We need to leave debris. Also, we need to be lighter to get away faster," Lavinia says as they begin to drift away.

Madge walks over to Gale, and leans against the wall, watching through the window with stand there a long time, motionless as Unalaska gets smaller and smaller. The fighting on the beach becomes more distant and soon the sounds of the water are all they can here.

Darius appears at the door and he motions for Lavinia to join him.

"Mission accomplished, " he says to her in a hushed and swift voice. "Coin and Snow will assume both ships were lost in today's attacks."

"We fulfilled both objectives. We saved Gale," Lavinia says smiling.

They both look over to Gale who has turned his attention from the porthole and is watching them. As he opens his month to speak, the color drains from his face.

"Not yet," were the last words he heard before he the world around him faded to black.

X

"Make love to me," she said just above a whisper. Her voice dripped with want and desire. She leaned in and her lips grazed his ear. "Please."

Gale turned his head to meet her eyes. Her grey irises bore into his, pleading for him to fulfill her request. He ignored the sounds of the birds and small animals that moved through the trees. He breathed in the scent of the confiers and the dirt. He looked down. They laid prone on their bellies. He felt the knife in his hand, and he took note of the weapons laid out in front of her.

He felt her fingertips slide along the bottom of his jaw. She pressed into his chin and turned him to look at her again. "I want you," she said and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "Only you." His eyes were stuck open and he felt her plant another kiss to his nose. "I love you ," she whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

He released the knife in his hand, rolled backward and rested on his side. He brought one hand to support his head at the temple in a fist and he extended the other to reach out to touch her. He dragged his thumb along her bottom lip. "I love you too," he said and he slid his hand to her neck and pulled her to him. He met her with an open-mouthed kiss, sliding his tongue in between her lips and moaning as he tasted her. She tasted like blueberries. He smiled against her lips.

"All I've ever wanted was you," he said against her lips and he thread his fingers through her long, dark hair.

His hand drifted down to her shoulder and he pushed her backward, laying her down flat on the mossy ground beneath them. He rolled forward and propped himself up with the heels of his hands.

"Say it again," he begged.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Say my name," he demanded.

"I love you, Gale," she complied. And he watched her lips intently as the words he was so desperate to hear fell from them. He growled deeply in the back of his throat and he lowered himself to her. He kissed her again, and everything in his world felt right.

He tugged her pants down at the waistband, and she wiggled and lifted her ass to help him. He pushed the garment down to collect around her ankles. He freed himself of the necessary clothing too, his pants bunched up just above his knees as he settled himself between her legs. He stared deeply into her eyes, grey and wide as he inserted two fingers into her and curled them, once, twice, three times, before she bucked against him. He removed his fingers from her warm wet body and dragged them across the tip of his hardening flesh, lubricating himself with her desire.

"Please.." she whispered again.

He was impossibly hard, and he couldn't take it anymore. The girl he loved was under him, telling him she loves him, and begging him to make love to her. He exhaled in relief as he pushed past her folds and felt her walls contract around him, welcoming him to her body.

"Gently. It's my first time," she encouraged.

He nodded his head. When he moved his hips, he thrusted into her with gentle, even strokes. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. Her thick long waves were... Gone. His fingers twisted quickly through short straight hair.

"mmmm...mmhmm... Mmm ha...hahaha..hahhaha"

Was she laughing?

He opened his eyes and stared into her wide brown eyes.

"Fuck me harder, gorgeous," She exclaimed.

X

Gale startles awake. His eyes fly open and he breathes - or tries to breathe. He's heavily, drenched in his own sweat. His nightmare has rendered his body paralyzed with terror and he doesn't know how to begin to move.

A few minutes of deep breathing later, and Gale calms down enough to recognize the ceiling above him as foreign. He wiggles his fingers and toes, finding this small movement to be challenging. He's happy that he can neither hear nor feel the restraints that were on his wrists when he passed out. He smells wood, coal, and something else he cant place - an astringent sort of smell. He's acutely aware of the pain radiating from his left side, which reminds him. The reaping, the meeting on Makushin, saying goodbye to his family, the beach, the explosion, the blood.

"Oh. Yeah," he mutters to himself.

He rolls to his right side and sees a small clear jar with black slug-like creatures swimming around in pink-tinged water inside next to a tall clear bottle filled halfway with a clear liquid. Rags stained with blood - his blood?- lie on the table behind the bottles. "What the hell?' he whispers to himself. Gale cranes his neck up, taking note of the porthole window in his small room. He groans as he forces his body into movement. He pushes to his feet, willing his muscles to carry him over to the window, but he ends up stumbling and catching himself on the wall. "Fuck," he mutters as his hands scramble to find purchase on the rough wall. He slides his hands along the wooden wall, catching splinters in his palms as he leans over and peers out of the window.

Water is stretches out as far as the eye can see.

With two steps, he flings himself back to the cot. He lifts the jar with the slugs, inspecting its contents. "Ugh!" He quickly develops the urge to vomit, and sets it back down with a grimace. He turns his attention to the wound on his side. He peeks underneath the bandage. It looks like he has been cleaned and stitched up, though not as expertly as if done by Katniss's hand. But, his bleeding has stopped and the wound looks like its in the beginning stages of healing.

"How long have I been out?" he whispers. Judging by his wound, he'd guess days.

He picks up the tall clear bottle, bringing it to his nose. It smells like the alcohol the Russians have traded in the village, but he can't be certain. He sets it back down. He lays back down and stares at the ceiling for a long while.

The next time he stands, he finds it to be easier. His feet hit the cold floor and he slowly walks to his boots, located by the door. He slips his feet into them biting his tongue as he bends down to stifle the pain. He straightens up and feels along the closed door. He momentarily wonders if he's a prisoner, and whether his effort to leave the room is in vain. But when the door opens with little more than a pull, he concludes that he must be free to explore.

He wanders through the ship. It takes a few minutes for him to find his sea legs and he slams into the walls as the ship rocks back and forth. He passes the occasional Russian, and he tenses until they nod to him in acknowledgement. He mimics their movement and continues to wander.

He finds a large room - a cargo hold of sorts- that's filled with Aleutian supplies: otter and bear pelts, walrus tusks, penguin skins and parkas, dried meats, preserved fish, and rope, enough to last his village several winters. Toward the back of the large room, he can even make out several baidarka, that look like Peeta's work. He grabs a handful of meat and one of the parkas from the pile and continues his wandering.

His stomach ties in knots as the dried meat he gobbled threatens to make another appearance. After being unconscious for however he's been out, he probably should've started simpler, with a broth of some kind, but he just needed to put something into his stomach. He's grateful he had sense enough to leave that alcohol alone. He finds a staircase, rickety and steep and he pulls the parka on as he climbs it, feeling the draft from above. As he climbs, he hears the sound of laughter come from above. He feels the wound on his side throb and feels the bandage begin to soak with warm liquid. He's bleeding again. Finally, he reaches the top step, feels the fresh air, and he collapses to his knees.

"Oh my god! Gale!" Madge exclaims as she rushes to his side. "You're awake!"

"Where are we?" he asks as three Russian men gather around him. They help him up and bring him to rest on the deck.

"You're aboard my ship. The Sv. Iermiia. I'm Cray," one of the men explains as he lays on his side. "Go get Aurelius," Cray says over his shoulder. He turns back toward Gale. "You're safe."

Madge sits beside him. The cuts on her face have scabbed over. "How long?" he asks.

"We left Unalaska 6 days ago," she explains.

"Yes. Darius and Lavinia helped you escape. How much do you remember?" Cray asks.

Gale shakes his head and squints his eyes. "Not enough," he answers honestly. "I have to go," Gale explains.

"Easy, there. You're not going anywhere. There's nowhere TO go. We're in the middle of the Bering strait."

"The what?" Gale asks, grimacing.

"The waterway between your islands and Russia."

Gale narrows his eyes at the man. "You're taking me to Russia?"

"Yes," the man smiles. He leans in and whispers "I know you have very important work waiting for you there. We will get you there safely," he promises.

Dr. Aurelius appears and peeks under the bandage from Gale's side. "We need to get you back inside."

The flash of blinding pain on his left side rips him from his dreamless slumber. He's back in the small room with the porthole and the doctor has just sterilized his wound with the alcohol from the tall clear bottle. Good thing he didn't drink any of it.

"It's important that you rest, Gale. We don't want you passing out again," Aurelius explains as he cleans the wound and reaches for a fresh piece of gauze. "We've a long journey ahead of us, and you'll need to be well by the time we reach our destination." He smiles at Gale. Gale nods. "Take these if the pain becomes too much. I'll check on you tomorrow." He leaves a couple of small white discs on the table and stands to leave.

"I brought you something to eat," says Madge. Gale didn't even know she was in the room.

She settles next to him and offers him a spoonful of a warm liquid from a bowl. He makes a face as the liquid travels down his throat.

"It's a broth. Made with our blubber and their potatoes," Madge explains. "You'll get used to it."

"Thank you," he says to her.

"Don't thank me. I'm only here because of you. They saved me because I was standing right next to you. I would've died right there on that beach otherwise. So, thank you." Madge looks at him with an emotion he can't quite read.

Gale falls asleep shortly thereafter. He prays his nightmares won't wake him.


	3. Lookout

**So...I used some nautical terminology. I have an uncle in the Navy but no personal hours at sea myself. I got my info from the Navy's website- Even though Gale isn't on an Ameircan ship. Whatever, I wrote this on independence day.**

**'Murcia!**

**I'll assume y'all have watched spongebob or a pirate movie or two and won't insult you with basics like starboard being the right side of the ship. "There's no red port wine left," is common enough, right? Right?**

**Gales path to redemption continues.**

Lookout

It's Gales turn to man the crow's nest and he stares out at the open sea. It's been so long since he last saw land. The wound on his side had taken weeks to heal, and having gained his health back, cabin fever started to set in. He was grateful when Cray offered him a crew job, and he eagerly accepted a position in rotation as lookout. Being so high and away from the deck, each movement the ship made was amplified. The feeling drove most men to severe sea sickness. But, Gale considered this the closest he would ever feel to freedom. His shifts were uneventful. After all, in waters so cold, they didn't expect to encounter much traffic. All the same, the course plotted was roundabout, and their long journey provided him with plenty of time to reflect.

Bundled up tight and alone with his thoughts, he found them drifting to Unalaska. By now, news of the Sv. Iermiia's destruction has certainly reached his family. Haymitch had neglected to mention that by accepting this mission, his death would be faked. Or did Haymitch know that would be necessary? Gale couldnt be sure. All he knew was that one way or another, Katniss thinks he's dead. And that thought broke his heart.

Gale turns- his body facing starboard, allowing him the opportunity to shift his gaze to another section of water. A cold gust of wind forces him to close his eyes and both he and the ship are taken aback by it. When he finally opens his eyes, he spots another ship on the horizon. It's straight ahead, and coming right toward them.

"Cray!" Gale yells, getting the attention of half the people on the deck below.

"Come on down, boy! Need your help here on the deck," Cray calls back.

It's hours later when Gale observes the mystery ship floating next to the Sv. Iermiia through the port hole of his quarters.

"Gale!" Darius knocks on his door. "Your ride is here!"

Gale opens the door. "What ride?"

"Your ride, man. You know this ship can't be seen in Russian waters. This is as far as Cray can take you. Here," he tosses Gale a beige outfit with a red insignia on the shoulder "Put this on. Ensign Hawthorne," he smiles.

Gale reluctantly pulls his legs through the pants and shrugs on the jacket. They fit surprisingly well, though the clothing is foreign and feels strange to him. He removes his piercings, sadly breaking inside as the ivory from his lip rattles around in its new home - a small single box which holds all of his possessions. Darius had slipped him a small disk filled with a flesh colored powder. He'd seen Russian women wear it on Unalaska to cover their scratches or blemishes. He drags the brush across his face, covering his earned markings, trying not to sob as he covers himself from the world - a physical gesture of his recent exile. He leaves his room, and arrives on deck effectively disguised as a member of the Russian military.

"Ah, yes, Ensign Hawthorne," Cray begins. "And Ensign Undersee."

Gale spins to find Madge dressed in a similar uniform as him. She seems just as confused as he is, though neither of them choose now to ask questions.

"The Balaena crew will escort you both and your cargo." Gale nods, taking note of the massive three masted ship in these waters on a whaling expedition.

Both ships have dropped anchor, and a long wooden plank is extended out between them.

"We negotiated 100 seals as their payment. Don't let them take any more. You'll need all the resources you can get for future trades," Darius whispers.

100 seals is surprisingly low, and Gale wonders how successful this new culture is at whaling. Or any other cultures for that matter. He's starting to understand what interest outsiders might have in the Unangan.

"You'll have to walk across. Don't fall. This water is freezing, you'll die before we can get you out," Cray cautions.

Great. No pressure.

Gale gives Madge a reassuring smile before climbing onto the plank. The wind blows and it's fiercely cold as the boats sway in the water. The plank scoots back and forth several inches across the tops of the deck and he notices the slight decline leading to the Japanese ship.

Gale takes slow even steps as he crosses between the ships. One false step means certain death. If not for the time he'd spent in the crows nest, he's sure he'd have been in the water by now. He bends at the elbow and the knee keeping his back straight as the plank slides around on the deck of the Japanese ship. There's nothing as easy as falling off a log.

Safely aboard the Baleana, he is greeted in a new language,one he would have to pick up as quickly as he'd picked up Russian in order to survive this leg of his journey. He gives the man a curt nod,then turns his attention back toward the Sv. Iermiia, where Madge has just begun to walk across the plank. She looks terrified as she holds a length of thick brown rope in her hand. Gale attempts to steady the plank for her use, earning splinters across his palms and up through his forearms in the process. She moves quickly, and her eyes plead for this all to be over. She's only two steps away when a gust of wind comes threatening to take both ships aback. Madge's foot slips and it all seems to happen in slow motion.

Madge leans to her right, into the wind that's thrown her off balance. She doesn't scream. She inhales sharply hitting the plank with her right elbow before her legs slip completely off. Gale holds the flat plank steady using all of his strength to keep it from flipping over, and releasing her into the water. Madge's fingers dig into the wood as she turns her eyes to meet his determined gaze. Seeing Gale work to keep her alive renews her self preservation and she shimmies across the last of the plank, extending the rope to one of the men on the ship. A man graciously and quickly accepts the rope and pulls her aboard.

Madge throws herself against Gale, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," she whispers.

He doesn't hug her back. Partially because he's pretty sure embracing as she is isn't professional, partially because his arms are bloody and need to be treated, but mostly because she isn't Katniss.

He watches as the Japense men pull 4 large crates across the plank with the help of the rope. Each container carries 50 seals. The next item across is one of Peeta's baidarkas followed by a large crate of ivory. He makes a mental note of the inventory as he wiggles away from Madge's embrace looking between her and the Japanese men, choosing professionalism as his excuse for the time being.

Gale looks toward the Sv. Iermiia and finds Cray staring daggers at Madge. Cray blinks out of his trance, locks eyes with Gale and offers a nod. The plank is pulled back and the anchors up. Gale and Madge stay on deck, watching the Sv. Iermiia drift away back into the Bering sea.

A Japanese man who speaks Russian offers to escort them to their quarters. Gale accepts and follows the man into the depths of the new ship, wondering how long he would call this one home.

His room aboard the Balaena is dark and creaky and doesn't have a port hole window like he's grown accustomed to. The only time he'd see the sky or breathe fresh air was up on deck. Gale wondered whether he could spend some time in their crows's nest. But assumed that would be some kind of bad form, a they assumed him to be a Russian soldier.

He knocks on the door to Madge's room, next to his own. She opens the door and he steps inside. Once she closes the door shut behind him, he speaks quietly in their native tongue.

"How much do you know?" he asks.

"Too much."

"Who told you?"

"No one. I, um... Intercepted a message from Unalaska." Gales eyebrows knit together. "I picked up some morse code, " she explains with a shrug.

Impressive. Gale hasn't been able to learn morse code yet, despite Darius having tried to teach him.

"...and?"

"And... Our mission had better be successful."

"Our mission? Since when are you involved?"

"Where do you expect me to go from here, Gale?"

"I don't know," he answers honestly.

"You need me." Madge makes her case. "I can help!"

"I don't want to put you in danger." Madge rolls her eyes at him. "I don't need you," he says a little more harshly.

Madge folds her arms across her chest. "I need you," she whispers.

Gale stares at her for a long moment. "What did the message say?"

Madge exhales her frustration. "That about 30 people escaped when Snow's husband was killed."

"Killed? Who killed him?"

Madge closes her eyes as she answers him. "It's believed to be the work of the Everdeens."

"Oh my god."

"We don't know much else."

"Are they alive?"

"I don't know"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know!... Listen, the artel on Unalaska will be up and running in just a few weeks time. By the time we-" He glares at her "YOU get to St. Petersburg, there will be precious little time to get things going. Now, do you have a plan to secure passage?"

Gale brings the heels of his hands to his eyes. "Ivory. We've got crates of it."

"Okay, then."

"You need to stay aboard the Balaena. Get back to the Sv Iermiia."

"Why would I do that?"

Gale isn't sure exactly. But something in Cray's eyes told a story. An important one. "I think that's where you're supposed to be. I don't know why. I can't explain it. But, I need to to trust me. Can you do that?" Madge nods. "We'll talk to the crew once we pick up some of their language."

"That'll be difficult. We're expected to keep to ourselves mostly."

Gale considers her words. He's managed to learn Russian in a matter of weeks. And she'd picked up morse code. Surely there's a way for these two to work together on this. He smiles.

"Then I guess we'll have to improvise."

X

Gale's game was slumped over his shoulder, and he was eager to get home to his wife. His footsteps slowed down as he approached the barrabarra, and he heard the sound of her moaning.

"Yes! Yes!" she breathed.

He stood in the entrance and watched Katniss, Peeta, and Finn together. They'd pushed two of the three beds together to accommodate their activity. Gale's bed remained untouched and unmoved.

Katniss laid on her side, with Peeta laying behind her as he mercilessly drove himself into her center. The sound of Peeta's flesh slapping against hers with his every thrust caused Gale to cringe. But he couldn't tear his eyes away. Finnick kneeled beside her as she took him in her mouth. Gale gasped as Finnick pushed into her throat so deeply, she made choking sounds.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Gale exclaimed.

But they couldn't hear him. Or wouldn't. Finnick leaned forward and used three fingers to rub circles her at the apex of Katniss' thighs, just above where she and Peeta were connected.

"Fuck, yes!" Katniss exclaimed.

With that, Peeta reached his arm around her and began to rub her with Finnick. Their hands rubbed against each other as they worked together to pleasure Katniss. Peeta and Finnick stared deeply into each others eyes while Katniss writhed beneath them.

"Guys. Stop!" Gale pleaded again. He tried to move, to walk towards them, but his limbs grew heavy and remained motionless. His own breathing quickened as Peeta and Finn leaned in and kissed each other as their ministrations finally sent Katniss over the edge.

X

"Gale! Wake up!"

Gale startles awake. Again. And again, he's covered in a layer of sweat. And again, he's breathing heavy. His reoccuring nightmare has returned. The one of Katniss with Peeta and Finnick. Together. Without him. Somehow, better without him. It all turned his stomach.

The only thing scarier than his nightmares is his increasing apathy towards them.

"I'm up," he replies bringing his hand to wipe his brow.

"Good," Madge sighs.

Gale remains in a supine position as he yawns and stretches. He banishes the foul thoughts of Katniss being filled simultaneously by Peeta and Finnick and, forces himself to smile as he meets Madge's eyes.

"What's on the agenda today? Are we going to do any preparations?" he asks

Over the past few weeks, Gale and Madge have spent their days exchanging valuable information. Gale taught Madge to speak Russian, and what Japanese he'd picked up. Turns out, he's got a knack for languages. His Japanese seemed to blossom after only a few days aboard the Baleana. Madge, in return taught him to read morse code.

"Not today."

"Why not?"

"There's land in sight."

Gale is up and bolting out his quarters before she can finish her sentence.

**Gale's journey is just beginning. Check out how far the Aleutian islands are from landlocked St. Petersburg. Google maps, y'all. Go on... I'll wait.**

**Too bad Gale can't hop a flight, huh? - ain't no railroads available either. How will he reach his destination?**

**Questions, comments, feedback are welcome as always. Reviews are love.**


	4. Siberian Tea Route

**In writing this series, I've spent a disproportionate amount of time getting certain things right in terms of the Aleut culture. Family, language, botany- I've been trying to get it all somewhat accurate. But, someone kindly drew my attention to my having made the Russians more advanced technologically than they ought to be. Oops. Nice catch. **

**Well, I'm not rewriting anything, so take what's been written in stride, but I'll take your advice moving forward and aim for a less advanced Russia - no new toys or gadgets for them!... And ill try not to make the same mistake in portraying the Chinese.**

**Feedback like that is helpful, y'all. I appreciate you reading and I aim to make the story what you want it to be. So, show me some love and review or send me a pm with your thoughts :)**

**And now Gale's story continues...**

Siberian Tea Route

When Gale breathes the cool air of the newly constructed port of Tanggu for the first time, he's not quite sure what to expect. But one things for sure - he's ecstatic to get the hell out of the water. After months at sea, he has to resist the urge to kiss the ground.

His departure from the Baelena was short. Having secured her passage back to the Sv. Iermiia, Gale and Madge said their goodbyes privately with a friendly, though not work-appropriate embrace.

"I'll send you word from St. Petersburg," Gale promises.

"I'll be waiting," Madge smiles.

She didn't see him up to the deck or watch him step off the ship. She didn't say goodbye. And neither did he. Gale stood at the edge of the dock and watched as the Baelana grew smaller and smaller until it finally seemed to drop off the Earth.

Gale's belongings, both personal as well as his crates were set onto the pier, in a makeshift point of sale. Gale arranges for an older man, named Woof, to serve as his guide and translator, having selected him for his multilingual capabilities. Gale would have to learn yet another culture - perhaps two new languages, and this time without confined immersion, he would need more help. Woof's first suggestion for Gale was to ditch the Russian uniform and acquire a more "local" look.

"Wear this," he suggested thrusting a dark blue silk shirt embroidered with gold thread into Gale's hands,

"Where did you get this?" Gale queries.

"My niece Cecilia runs a shop in in the city. She made this for me. But I have no use for such robes. You, on the other hand will need to look your best." the old man said with a slight slur. Gale could tell the man's hearing was impaired. He tried to keep that in mind when mimicking his accent. He didnt ask anymore questions. He simply smiled to the man and accepted his offering as well as his advice, and all but abandoned his Russian persona, for the time being.

Trade in Tanggu ws oddly reminiscent of trade on Unalaska. Much like he would his own bear pelts, he displayed his various items on top of his crates, and allowed them to sell themselves. He could almost see Katniss shake her head at his laziness. Gale was pleasantly surprised to find that Aleutian items were highly sought after, particularly ivory and seal pelts. At the end of one afternoon of trade, half of his pelts were gone and Gale was rewarded with a healthy sum of Heibei coinage, a weeks worth of dried rations, and a caravan of three horses. He loaded his remaining crates onto the flat bed of the caravan.

"Will you consider trading with Cecilia?" Woof queried. He took note of Gale's seals, and hoped the man would consider helping his family.

Gale nodded and allowed Woof to lead him to Cecilia's abode. The house was made of stone and wood, it was raised off the ground, and was bright and colofully decorated. In short, it was the opposite of a barrabarra. But, just the same, Gale's breath hitched as he entered. This was the first home he'd set foot in since he left his own on Unalaska.

"Welcome," a young boy said. Cecilia's three children greeted them as they arrived and served them tea while they waited for their hosts.

"Do you have a family?" a woman's voice asked. "Back in Japan?"

Gale realized for the first time that no one was aware of his Aleutian heritage. With his straight dark hair and grey eyes, he did resemble the Japanese sea men he travelled with. And weeks at sea with them provided him with a flawless command of the language. He decided to go with it.

"Yes, ma'am" he answered as he turned to meet his host. "My wife was pregnant when I left home. I expect my baby to have been born recently."

"Oh, how unfortunate for you to have missed that."

Gale thinks back to the circumstances of his departure. Even if he were still on Unalaska, he wouldn't have been a part of the birthing process. He wonders who gathered the wood for the aanigutyak. "Yes ma'am," is all he can manage.

"Well, come on then. Show the young man what you offer. He's got seal pelts that'll be of interest to you," Woof says.

"None of this is set up, obviously, since we're in our home but," Cecilia leads the men to the outdoor yard behind the home. She gestures with a wave other hand as she goes through her offerings. "Here we have garments and other textiles, tools, and finally medicines."

"Well, I will require new clothing...what's that?" Gale queries gesturing his head toward a bundle of reddish stalks.

"Oh, that's just rhubarb. Grows like crazy around here. Can't seem to move enough of it."

Gale crouches down and runs his fingers over the length of the plant.

"Is it food?"

"It ingested, yes."

"This is your medicine?"

"Yes."

Gale feels his heart swell with homesickness. Not since those first few days aboard the Sv Iermiia has he felt so overwhelmed by his feelings of loss. This rhubarb is special. Katniss would have found it to be special. A food that heals would be of great value to her on Unalaska.

"I'll take it. All of it."

Cecilia looks at Woof. Surely there's been a miscommunication.

"Young man, I'm not sure you want to trade for this. It is of little value here."

"I said, I'll take it. I will provide you with all of the seals you desire for clothing, and you entire stock of dried rhubarb... and any seeds you have too," Gale says as he walks back through the house and out to his caravan.

He's prying open a case of seal pelts when he hears Woof speak. "What's your next stop, boy?"

Gale hands the old man 10 pelts, and picks up a few of his own. Gale heard his fellow traders talking, and he suspects he's found the most feasible way to Russia. "I need you to lead me along the Tea Route."

"I am an old man. I would not survive such a journey. I will lead you as far as the wall at Kalgan."

Gale nods. They return to Cecilia to complete the exchange.

"It's been a pleasure, young man. Anything you need in the future, you let me know," Cecilia says. She grabs ahold of Gale's arm and meets his eyes. Then she allows her gaze to drift and Gale's eyes follow. They share a moment of silence as Gale observes the covered mound Gale assumed was a wagon. Looking now he can see uncovered wheels, and the cloth draped over the body, where a large circular neck protrudes beneath it. Canisters of gun powder are stacked beside the large structure and Gale faintly registers the scent in the air. Artillery. A canon. His head snaps back to Cecilia, who whispers, "anything."

Cecilia's sons load a dozen crates of dried rhubarb onto the caravan, and upon Cecilia's insistence, two large crates of food for the horses. His garments are tied together in large bundles and loaded behind the crates. With a nod from both parties, the transaction is complete. Gale and Woof disappear, their destination only a days journey away.

"Why the rhubarb, boy?" Woof asks, breaking the hours long silence they shared.

It's a few minutes before Gale answers.

"My wife is a healer. I look for things that could help her," he says out loud, deciding on that goal in the moment.

"You're a good man. I hope you'l make it back to Japan to see that boy of yours."

Gale smiles to Woof, but he cringes inside. He doesn't know know anything about the child he disowned in a fit of confusion and anger. Not even its gender. Even if he were on Unalaska, disgraced, he would at least know the gender.

Gale falls silent for the rest of the journey to Kalgan.

The sight of the great wall is what finally pulls Gale from his funk. The structure is the tallest and longest thing he's ever seen. He can see men walking across the top of it. The only time he's ever been that high is when he's high up in the trees... And even the conifers of Unalaska only grow so tall.

It's here that Woof bids his adieu. With and nod and a clap on the back, he disappears into the crowd.

Gale is left to figure out away along the tea route, himself. He follows a large group of travellers, through the various towns along the way, through China and Mongolia, and into Russia.

X

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I promised you, didn't I?" she replied.

"Yeah, but, when you left... I wasn't sure if you'd still want to."

"Well, I do. If you'll have me."

"What about your mother?"

"Don't worry about my mother."

"What about Rye?"

"Why does everyone think I want Rye? I don't want Rye. I want you," she said sitting down next to the hearth.

He watched as she extended her fingers towards the fire, wiggling them for warmth. He kneeled beside her.

"Are Peeta and Finn okay with this?"

"Would it matter to you if they weren't?" He shrugged. She sighed. "Yes, of course they are."

He turned his gaze back to the flames of the hearth."When?" he asked.

"The ceremony will take place at the usual time," she said as she swung around to face him. "But we can make things between us official now," she whispered. And she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Gale sat motionless as Katniss planted kisses on his lips, nose, and chin. He couldn't believe what was happening to be real. Her kisses were met with his hesitation. Her declarations of love were met with his disbelief. It wasn't until she stood before him, unclothed, vulnerable, begging him to love her that he let himself react. He laid on his back staring into her eyes as she lowered herself onto him. Her walls surrounded him, encasing him in her warmth for the first time. He stared up, seeking to memorize everything about the moment. The smooth feeling of her skin, the sound of her whimpers, and the feel of her hair as it brushed against him. She leaned forward and he looked past her to the ceiling of the barrabarra. His eyes drifted along the curve of the whale bone his father had caught to make the roof. He stared at the structure as her movements rocked him into ecstasy.

X

Dreaming of his first time, his real first time, with Katniss has an interesting effect on Gale. He wakes from such vivid memories with a happy and hopeful feeling, something he's not accustomed to when his nightmares plague him the way they do. He's not covered in sweat, he's not terrified, and for a moment he forgets that he's not in Unalaska. He stirs in the back of his caravan, where he has set up a makeshift sleeping area for himself. It's much too cold for him to attempt a camp outside.

In the weeks that have passed, Gale has traversed the Siberian Tea Route, which promises to end in Moscow. From there, Beetee has secured him a guide, a Russian named Octavius, who will meet him and lead him to St. Petersburg. Though it potentially added weeks to his journey, Gale was convinced that traveling this way would be safer than traversing China by water, especially with all of his cargo in tow.

The wind howls outside the canvas covering of the caravan as Gale hovers somewhere between awake and asleep, trying to will himself back into his dream. At the same time, he's eager to wake, eager to continue his journey. The movement beside him is what finally pulls him out of limbo. He opens his eyes as the roof of the Hawthorne barrabarra fades into the canvas roof of the caravan.

"What are you doing awake," Cashmere sighs as she snuggles in close to him.

"Company should be moving soon," he says rolling away from her.

He stands and throws on his parka, preparing for departure. Hes abandoned his Chinese robes, and wonders when his military uniform will become useful again. He looks around at his dwindling supply. Since crossing into Russian territory, Gale has found that his items have increased exponentially in value. Even his rhubarb, which would yield little coinage in HeiBei fetches 15 times its worth in Russia. His trades have become more lucrative. And his appeal with Russian company in which he travels with has increased in turn.

The nights are cold and long, and more than once a woman has offered to share his bed. His resolve finally broke when the temperature plummeted, and his loneliness consumed him. Cashmere is a nice enough girl, who is traveling with her family as they trade silk along the trade route. She has kept him company since Tomsk- roughly halfway through their journey- and her presence has held him together. But as they lie camped outside of Murom, a mere half days journey from Moscow, he knows their time is coming to an end.

He sits up, stretches, and yawns, disturbing her awake as he moves around the caravan.

"Come back to bed," Cashmere whines.

"There's too much to do to prepare for the day," he counters.

Gale pulls a container of alutiqqutigaq he made from dried blubber from his supplies and trout and cranberries he traded for. He grimaces as he consumes each mouthful, trying to push the longing for Alaskan blueberries out of his mind.

Cashmere leans over him and scoops up a mouthful. She lets out an appreciative moan. "Mmmm. Where'd you learn to make this?" Cashmere asks.

Gale doesn't tell her about home. About the wild blueberries, the fresh caught salmon, or the satisfying blubber earned from a kill. He doesn't tell her about his former life, his wife, his...cohusbands, or his child. Waking up next to him,she is the first person to see the markings on his face, which he still covers before going out, since Madge. But he hasn't told her about those either. He smiles through the foul tasting meal and simply answers, "Picked it up." He offers her another scoop, which she happily accepts.

"Is what they say of Murom true?" he questions.

She smiles. "Maybe. What interests you?"

Murom is a quiet merchant town, a stop along the trade route. And it is utterly shrouded in myth. The stories he's heard from travelers have painted the picture of epic battles with dragons and gods.

"Trade," he answers.

"...For?" she presses on.

Stories of a people known as the Vikings are of particular interest to him. Legends of a fierce people, who plowed bravely into battle. Tales of an herb, that causes bloodthirst, cures depression...acts as an abortifacient.

"Sweet Gale."

Cashmere narrows her eyes. She's only heard the rumors of Sweet Gale's use as an abortifacient. "Why would you want that?" she questions.

"It's on my list of things," he replies cryptically. His eyes unconsciously flit to the crate filled with the various herbs and seeds he's collected in his travels.

Cashmere nods. "Yeah. I know where you can get it. But they'll want something special in return," her eyes drift over to the baidarka leaning against the caravan wall.

"Thank you," Gale replies.

They finish their meal in silence. Cashmere bites her bottom lip as she stares at him. Gale braces himself for the conversation he doesn't want to have.

"What happens next?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we reach Moscow tonight? What happens next?"

"Our journeys continue," he answers. He knows this response will be insufficient.

"We will be in Moscow for 2 weeks before we go back." Gale nods. "Is there any way you will come back with us?"

"I'm not sure," he answers honestly. It's credible for him to get to St. Petersburg and back with days to spare, but he has no idea how long his business with Flavius will take. Or even really what that business is. But seeing the disappointment etched across her face is more than he can bear. It reminds of Katniss's disappointment when he questioned the paternity of their child. Or Johanna when he told her to give Brutus and Chaff a chance. Or of Madge when he told her to find her way back to the Sv. Iermiia. He couldn't leave another woman disappointed in him. "I'll try," he promises.

By nightfall, Peeta's baidarka is gone, and Gale hold the seeds of the crown jewel of his search in his pocket. Gale finds Octavius at Moscow's trade center and Cashmere watches with a heavy heart as his caravan disappears into the night.

They're only a mile away from camp when Octavius speaks.

"You're dressed like them. The Chinese travelers. Do you have anything more appropriate for St. Petersburg?"

The sudden Russian startles him, after weeks of speaking nothing but Mandarin and Cantonese. Gale stops the caravan and pulls his Ensign's uniform from the back. He makes short work of dressing himself.

"I was out of my element," Gale says with a smile as he returns. Octavius seems pleased with the change.


	5. Grand Hotel

**Can it be? Two chapters in one day? Yes, y'all. I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. This one moves the plot forward. Hope you like it.**

Grand Hotel

Huge.

Massive.

Enormous.

Gale has never laid eyes on a a larger structure than the one he stands before right now. He counts hundreds of illuminated windows on two stories of solid building surrounded by a large black metal fence. Half the people on Unalaska could seek refuge inside of a building this large.

After 3 days of travel, Octavius has lead Gale to the Grand Hotel. And he cannot believe his eyes. The caravan is secured in the designed vehicle area and Gale stands in front of the hotel's entrance. But, he cannot move. He is simply awestruck, as Octavius takes him by the elbow and leads him through the double doors, across the slippery marble floors, and up to a large wooden counter.

"Good evening," and older woman greets them. Gale takes note of the golden rectangle below her shoulder, with "Margaret" written across it.

"Evening, Mags. Checking in. Hawthorne," Octavius replies.

Mags flips through the pages of a large book on the counter for a minute as Gale looks around further. The large room is lit with large lanterns, and the amber light fills it with warmth. He slides his foot across the floor in front of him, marveling at how smooth and clean it all is.

"Ah, yes. Here he is. You'll be with us for one week, is that right?"

With you. Gale is confused. Does she mean he should stay here? He's perfectly comfortable out in his caravan. Frankly, he didn't feel very comfortable leaving it.

"Yes, that's right," Octavius answers for him and send him a reassuring smile.

"Here is the key to your suite. Your butler has turned down your bed for you. Your breakfast resevrations are confirmed for 9. And welcome."

"Thank you, Mags. Good night."

Octavius collects the golden key and grabs ahold of Gale's arm, leading him away before any more can be said. Gale is amazed as they make their way down the carpeted hallway and climb the beautiful wide staircase. The last set of steps he climbed was aboard the Baelena, and they were steep, narrow, and rickety at best. In his travels, this is his first time in a building large enough to require stairs.

When Octavius stops at a door, and uses the golden key to open it, revealing his suite, Gale finally scoffs in disbelief. Octavius turns up the lanterns and ushers Gale inside.

"Bathroom. Bathe in there," Octavius points a finger towards another door. "Sleep in there," Octvaius continues pointing through a double door set where Gale can make out blankets on a large surface. Gale takes in the light blue decor of the room, with paintings on the walls, several surfaces for sitting, even a desk for reading. Theres a fire kindling off to the side of the room, not in the middle like he's used to. And looking around, the place is easily larger than the large room of the barrabarra.

"How many people will be staying with us?"

Octavius finally laughs at Gale's naïveté. "This is your suite. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be down the hall. Breakfast is at 9... Flavius will join us." Octavius nods to Gale, then spins and exits the suite.

Left alone with his thoughts, Gale can't help but wonder if a larger living space would've helped his marriage. They all lived on top of each other, for the warmth and because they dig their barrabarras themselves - he chastises himself, Peeta, and Finn for not creating a larger home.

Walking into the small bathroom, he finds that a bath has already been drawn for him. The tub is large enough to accommodate two of him and the water is hot. He removes his clothes, heavy and soiled from his travels. The heat forces muscles he didn't know were sore to relax. He can't help but think that of he had a tub this large, with water this hot, and a space this wide on Unalaska, he wouldn't care if Katniss were being plowed at both ends in the next room. He probably wouldn't even hear it. He shakes the thought from his head.

He emerges cleaner than he's felt since the water on Unalaksa warmed up enough for a swim. He drapes a robe he found in the bathroom around his shoulders and makes his way through the main room and into the sleeping area, knife in hand. There's a large soft surface with puffy blankets strewed across it. The bed looks so neat, Gale lays across the top for a few minutes. When his lack of clothing finally forces him beneath the covers, he feels guilt for disrupting the masterpiece. It's short-lived though, as the sensation of resting on a cloud wins out. It's not long before Gale is sound asleep.

A knock at the door startles him awake. He groans, unsure of how long he's been asleep, it's still dark outside, and he's upset to climb out of the bed. He retrieves the knife from under his pillow as he walks towards the door.

"Who?" he says in a low voice through the door.

"Let me in, Gale, and we can discuss it."

Gale's grip on his knife tightens, and he opens the door, just a crack.

"So you're who Beetee sent?" the man says when he meets Gale's narrowed eyes. He's carrying a large package with both hands as he shifts his weight from foot to foot.

"Are you-"

"Flavius." He shifts the package to his left hand an extends his right. Gale frowns at the gesture and stares at his outstretched hand.

"You should let me in," Flavius suggests.

Gale narrows his eyes and they stand in a uncomfortable silence. Finally, Gale opens the door and allows the man inside of the room. Flavius enters with a smirk on his face. "That knife won't be necessary." Gale doesnt put it down. "Suit yourself." Flavius looks around the room. His eyes drift over to the open door of the bathroo, where he momentarily catches a Russian Navy unifor stretched out over a bar, and he looks back towards Gale. "You're not what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"Well, I didn't expect an Ensign in the Navy," he said gesturing to Gale's outfit. "With such hunting accomplishments under his belt," he trails his index finger over his own face, mimicking Gale's markings. Gale brings a hand up to his cheek and pulls it away from his face, expecting to find flesh colored powder on his hand, forgetting that he had just washed it off.

"The uniform," he begins. "It seemed the appropriate thing to wear in here."

"Did it? Now that is fascinating."

Flavius walks over to the table and places the package onto it. He turns over two glasses that are resting there, then retrieves a flask from his breast pocket. He pours a clear liquid into each of the glasses and holds one up towards Gale. "Join me," he suggests.

Gale slowly makes his way over to the other chair. He stabs his knife into the table as he sits. Flavius chuckles at the aggressive act. "That is mahogany," he laughs and he slides the glass over to Gale.

"Don't they sleep at night in St. Petersburg?"

Flavius smiles into his glass. "Did I wake you?"

"You did."

"My apologies. I thought you'd want to speak with me as soon as possible. You must be eager to collect," he nods his head towards the package on the table. Gale's eyes flit over to it. He doesn't know what the hell could be in there. He didn't know he was supposed to be picking anything up. He takes a moment to consider what he does know. What info he was sent on this wild goose chase with. This man, Flavius, is supposed to be setting up a new alithuth, here in Russia. Gale considers how as he drains the liquid from his glass earning a smile from Flavius.

Flavius opens the package, a large envelope, and pulls out a stack of papers. He hands a long, folded piece of paper from the top of the pile to Gale. "The deed to the land," he says. Then he turns his attention back to the pile, flipping through it, seeming to count under his breath. Gale takes the opportunity to examine the paper in front of him. Apparently this paper entitles a person to own land. He's never seen anything like this. Back on Unalaska, everyone knew what land was theirs. There was no paperwork involved. "And here's 740...750 birth certificates, as promised." Flavius slides the stack of papers over to Gale. Gales eyes dart back and forth between the paper in his hand and the stack on the table.

"Is something... Unsatisfactory?" Flavius asks. Gale remains silent, his eyes downcast at the paper in his hand. "Is this not what you re expecting?" Flavius continues. There's a long pregnant pause in the room. Gale opens and closes his mouth a few times, unsure of how to proceed. "You do know what to do with all of this, dont you?" Flavius finally says.

Gale says nothing.

Flavius leans back in his chair."Do you know who I am?"

Gales eyes lift to meet his.

"I work for the Russian government. I'm a lawyer... Why do you think you're here?"

"I'm here to help start a new alithuth," Gale says confidently.

"Yes. You are." Flavius points to the deed. "Here. In the Commander Islands. This is Bering Island, its 640 square miles large." Gale's eyes widen. Unalaska is only 212 square miles large.

"How did you get this land?"

"It's Russian. The weather there is so severe, it's pretty much been deemed unlivable. Freezing temperatures, rough winds." Sound slide Unalaska in the winter to Gale. "If you can find a way to make it work, to live there, it's yours. Look," Flavius points again. "There are smaller islands surrounding it too. We've had the whole area designated as the Aleutsky district."

"But what about Coin. And the artels?"

"That's what these are for," Flavius taps the stack of birth certificates. "The Aleuts who live here will be Russian citizens. Protected. Technically governed by our laws, but who gives a shit? These islands are in the middle of a frozen sea - were not going to come out there to police you. Just don't get into any civil wars." For the first time, Gale feels the corners of his lips turn up into a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Gale asks. "Why are you helping the Unangan?"

Flavius's smile falters. "I have... A history, with Coin." He clears his throat. "We've set aside enough land that you should all be able to live peacefully and comfortably." Gale notes that the large pile on the desk suddenly seems small.

"All?" Gale questions. "There are more than 750 of us."

Flavius's face hardens. "This alithuth's population is 750. Obviously, babies will be allowed. But the initial emigration arrangement is for 750."

Gale feels his stomach drop. 750. Only 750 Unangan can be saved. He hesitantly asks the next question.

"Who decides which 750?" He fears the answer will be a reaping. That the opportunity for Russian help will come at a terrible price, as it did on Unalaska.

"Isnt that obvious?" Flavius smiles. Gale shakes his head.

Flavius leans forward and pulls his flask out again. Gale watches as he slowly pours them both another round.

"You."


End file.
